Year in the Making
by WritingReadingLaughing
Summary: A Merlin/Freya story that will be updated once a week for a whole year. That's 53 chapters! Each will be a separate story, drabble, poem or ficlet based on a word that I picked randomly from a dictionary. No definite time period in the series. Chapter 33: Dodge (updated early because of vacation)
1. Artist

**I'm back with a new Merlin story! This is one that I have been planning for some time and I thought that I should start it on the first day of the year. It will be updated every Tuesday for a whole year! Each chapter is based around a word that I picked out randomly from a dictionary and will be either a poem, ficlet, fic or drabble. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin  
**

* * *

**_Artist_**

It was a pleasant evening in Camelot and Merlin was wandering the market streets on one of his very rare days off. He hadn't had much to do. Gaius was away for a couple of days, treating a small sickness outbreak in one of the towns and had left no chores for him. Arthur was just being a prat as usual but Gwen had managed to persuade him to let Merlin take a couple of days off. The king had grumbled a lot but in the end, Gwen had triumphed and Arthur had had to concede to his wife's wishes. All the knights were either out on patrol or down at the tavern, drowning themselves in ale and beer. There had been no attacks on Camelot and so everything was peaceful. Way too peaceful for Merlin to find anything to do.

The streets were crowded with people buying or selling their wares before night fell and the shops and stalls would close. Merlin had a couple gold coins that he had saved up for something special. The problem was that he had no idea about what to purchase. There were necklaces and other fancy pieces of jewellery and in the stall next to it, freshly picked herbs and plants. The smell of freshly baked bread filled the air and a musician

There was no point in buying something for Arthur as the king would probably think he was an idiot and then forget completely about it. For Gwaine, he might as well just hand his money over to the tavern to pay for all the damages he had done over the years. The other knights would probably be very polite about the gift and then give it away to someone. Gwen would appreciate it, put it on display and treasure it, but there was nothing that he could buy that she didn't already own.

Merlin could buy himself something but nothing so far had caught his eye and he had already passed most of the shops and stalls. He was about to go back to his room and spend the rest of his time off reading his spell book and practicing, but he decided against it and continued walking.

The sky was just turning that lovely soft lilac colour just before night fell and Merlin was actually enjoying the evening. Usually he was too busy looking after Arthur and doing his chores that by the time he got to bed it was long past dusk. He never got the chance to relax and admire the things that before, he'd just glanced at or assumed what it looked like.

Seeing a barrel a few paces away that looked fairly comfortable and that would probably give him a fairly good view of the setting sun, Merlin hauled himself up and nearly toppled over on to the young boy who was leaning against it. The kid, who was pretty short for his age, started and looked up at Merlin. The older man caught a glimpse of a piece of bark with charcoal markings in the form of a girl's face.

The kid blushed furiously and pulled it away, but Merlin had seen the face and recognized her easily. She was the carpenter's daughter. The one that most of the boys in Camelot fancied and she didn't seem to notice any of their advances. She was a hard working soul and never spared any time for the boys and so many were nursing broken hearts.

Merlin placed a hand on the kid's shoulder and the boy looked up in surprise at the gesture.

"Do you like her?" The boy only nodded in reply. "Do you care about her?" Another nod. "Then go tell her that. Better yet give her that drawing along with it. It's one of the best I've ever seen." The boy was now shaking his head vigourously.

"What if she doesn't like me? What do I do then?"

"You'll never know until you do tell her. If you wait too long, you'll have missed you chance." Merlin smiled sadly and got down from the barrel on which he had been sitting, leaving the boy along. He spoke from his own experience. The one with Freya.

Merlin sighed and continued walking, weaving his way past people and carts as the sun began to set over the town. I f he had only admitted his feelings for her then maybe things would have been different for both of them. Maybe Freya would still be alive and they would be raising a family of their own somewhere away from Camelot.

The servant looked at the coins in his hand and suddenly his eyes lit up at an unexpected, but brilliant idea. He would use it to make a painting or drawing of his beloved Freya so that he'd never forget her face and the features that he'd loved so much.

Running now, Merlin made his way to the booth where a family sold different paints made from berries, leaves and crushed rocks and mixed them with water. Merlin bought one of each colour and placed them gently into the bag that he was carrying.

Next he bought a largish square plank of wood and carried that under his arm. At the fabric dealer, the serving boy purchased some plain white heavy cloth had wrapped it up gently before heading off to the blacksmith to get some smallish nails. His pouch of coins were emptying faster than Merlin had expected, and he had just enough to purchase maybe eight nails. He did so and hurried back up to his room with all his items tucked away safely.

Gaius just raised an eyebrow as his ward passed by, barely stopping to say hello. Merlin closed the door behind him and placed a bar across it as he started worked, first nailing the cloth to the board and making sure that it was well stretched and that there were no creases or wrinkles in it. Then closing his eyes, Merlin pictured Freya's face in his mind, and with the help of his magic, began to draw.

He didn't open his eyes until he was certain that he was done, and when he did he was actually impressed with what he had accomplished. Merlin had used this method before, when he wanted to get the most accurate depiction of something into the spell book that he was making. Freya's drawing wasn't nearly as good as some of the others, mostly because there was so much emotion that it clouded his magic and made it harder for him to accurately draw it.

The finished product was reasonably good, but the servant picked up the brush and added a few last touches to make it even better. The glow that had been in Freya's eyes, was perfectly mirrored on to the canvas, and the quirk of her lips almost identical.

Merlin felt something drop onto his hand, and realized that he was crying, something that he hadn't done for some time. He smiled a little and brought the back of his hand to wipe away the tear tracks that were beginning to line his cheeks.

The painting remained hidden under his bed, where Merlin could get it whenever he needed to see the smiling face of his lovely Freya staring back at him with her kind eyes.

* * *

**Well? What did you think? Please review and let me know! I already have all my words picked out, but maybe I can incorporate any suggestions or request if you have something that you would like to see.**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	2. Ash

**So this is chapter 2! I'm updating from the library because I just moved and won't have internet until this Friday. :( Hope you all enjoy this drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Ash_**

Merlin had a small box that he treasured above all else. More than his secret and certainly more than his life. It was a simple carving that he had once made while back in Ealdor and he had always meant to get rid of it before he finally found something to use it for.

It was hidden by magic and placed in his hidden floorboard compartment so that Merlin would never lose it. And if it did ever go missing Merlin would do everything to recover the contents.

The ashes of his beloved Freya and a single, blood red rose.

* * *

**So? what did you all think? This is my first ever drabble, and I have to say that they are so much fun to write! Please leave a review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**

**P.S. Next chapter I will tell you how many chapters will be drabbles, stories, poems or ficlets, but all the words that I chose for these chapters will remain a secret...**


	3. Blush

**My first poem of the year!  
**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

**Hope that you all enjoy this! **

* * *

**_Blush_**

The rose on your cheeks,

The red on your lips.

The voice when you speak,

And the sway of your hips.

Don't blush my dear,

It's all true to me.

My life is now clear,

My love, don't you see.

The silk of your skin,

The coal of your hair.

The twist of your grin,

And the clothes that you wear.

Don't blush, my dear,

It's all true to me.

With your presence near,

My heart will be free.

-Merlin

* * *

**In this story I will include:**

**-4 poems**

**-16 drabbles**

**-16 ficlets (-1000 words)**

**-17 stories (+1000 words)**

**Please review this little poem that Merlin wrote...**


	4. Yellow

**And here is a little bit of fluff to light up your day... Just a drabble this time, but I'm home from school sick with a bad cold, and I'll start work on a longer one for next week!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Yellow_**

Strong arms wrapped around her body and pulled her down, sending her tumbling into a patch of yellow buttercups. Freya tried to fight, but it was no use, the man pining her down easily. Freya sighed. Their game of hide-and-seek was over.

Merlin looked down at her and smiled, reaching out a delicate hand to brush a strand of long hair out of her face. Freya gazed back up at him as he gently picked one of the buttercups that were growing all around them and tucked it behind her ear. He kissed her gently on the nose.

"Caught you."

* * *

**Please review? **

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	5. Moon

**Hello, everybody! I have a longer chapter for you all this week!  
**

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Merlin  
**

* * *

**_Moon_**

For Freya, the moon symbolized many things. As a child, she used to stare up at the sky and wonder what the world was like, up there in the sky, beyond the clouds and among the stars. She would curl her toes in to the grass on the top of the hill by her village, hands cushioning her head and black hair streaming down to past her shoulders. Freya would just revel in the peace and tranquility of the night sky and forget about everything else that was troubling her. The moon was her friend when no one else was around. The moon would listen to her if she needed someone or something to talk to. If the clouds were covering the sky, Freya would be slightly disappointed but would just return home and hope that the moon would decide to come out the next day. The moon was her friend.

Five years later, when she was seventeen, Freya had grown to fear and hate the moon. When the moon came out, it meant that it was time for her to change. Time for her to become the beast that was thriving inside of her and do something that she didn't want to.

The moon was out that first night after Freya had been cursed. When she had first felt the tingling sensation in her hands and feet, she didn't know what was happening to her. She knew that the witch had cursed her but Freya didn't know what was going to happen. The pain had been excruciating when it had first hit and the moon had just continued to look down and it seemed to taunt her, to tell her to give up. Freya just ignored the shining silver globe that hung from the sky and promised not to give in to the agony that filled her. There were many times when she felt like doing so, where she felt that she should either die or just not care anymore about what she had become. Freya always pressed the feeling of self-destruction down and tried harder than ever to remain in control of her life.

Whenever the beast was in possession of her body and two more innocent victims lay dead or horribly maimed, Freya would force her eyes closed in order to give a little respect to the bodies. The moon had deserted her and she never wanted to see it, whether she was in human or Bastet form. It was no longer welcome in her life.

The moon had been shining on that night when she had been brought into Camelot. Already having killed two travelers just before she had been captured, Freya was subjected to sleep out in the open with the full moon rising high above her head. The straw that covered the bottom of her cage was filthy. It had obviously been used by previous occupants and the slave trader hadn't bothered to change it. There was a strong smell of urine and feces about her prison and Freya tried to ignore it, instead, attempting to catch a couple hours of sleep before dawn. It was impossible however. The rain was pounding on her already bruised body and the moonlight was streaming down and blinding her. That and the fact that there were voices passing close by her cage. She jumped up, hoping to catch a glimpse of someone before her death and not be a danger to them. The moment that her eyes locked with the youngest of the two men, she knew that he was something special.

Fire sparked in Freya's chest and she found herself swallowing thickly as she tried to dislodge the lump that had seemed to grow in the back of her throat. He was defending her. A girl that he had only seen for a few seconds and he wanted to free her. The other man was arguing against it but Freya could sense the determination behind the adorable cheekbones and pale blue eyes. Blue eyes that resembled the moon that was glowing above her head. Perhaps she had found her new moon, considering that her old one had abandoned her. Perhaps this boy with his moon-like eyes could be her new guiding light now that her old one was no longer shining for her. Perhaps her new moon would love her like the old one had before it had begun to make her heart bleed. Freya stopped this train of thought immediately. There was no reason for this boy to care for a poor girl dressed in a tattered dress and cursed to kill.

But Freya reevaluated the boy again as he stared at her with a determination and fierceness to rival her own and he gave her a small nod. Freya let the corners of her mouth lift up ever so slightly as she stared after the boy and the night sky seemed to grow brighter ever so slightly. Maybe the moon hadn't abandoned her completely.

Freya looked over the battlements of Camelot as the snow began to fall. The moon was just visible through the clouds, a pale circle that cut through the cold and wet weather to tell her that it was here with her. A hand was snaked around her waist and she jumped a little before realizing who it was.

"Merlin!" She scolded him gently. She was about to say more but her love just placed a finger across her lips and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.

"No talking." The sorcerer whispered and he pulled Freya in closer after taking off his cloak and draping it over her thin shoulders. She snuggled in deeper, relishing the sudden warmth that filled her. Freya hadn't realized how cold she really was and hugged Merlin even closer. The moon was growing fainter in the distance and she had to struggle to see it but she didn't really mind. She had her own moon next to her and Freya was quite sure that she wouldn't be left alone and abandoned by this one. She had two moons and she couldn't have been happier.

* * *

**Hope that you liked this. I wrote it a little while ago and then just went over and added some last week! Next week's chapter will be a drabble as I'm going away on Monday. Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	6. Alone

**Sorry that I couldn't get this up yesterday! I'm staying in Québec for a week with my class and I couldn't figure out the internet until this afternoon. Sorry once again for the delay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**Alone**_

Merlin sighed and carried on polishing a boot that was resting in his lap. Arthur had set him a bunch of tasks to perform that he had no hope of getting finished. Even if he used his magic, it wasn't worth it because the jobs kept his mind off other things.

Arthur was off on a stroll with Gwen. Something that they did regularly, about three times a week. Every time, Arthur would come back with grin plastered on his face that didn't fade until the morning.

Merlin wished that he could be so in love. Instead, he was alone.

* * *

**Please leave a review! My holidays could be improved dramatically if you do!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	7. Name

**Just got back from a week in Québec with my school. It was so cold! At least all my fingers survived, otherwise you might not get any more chapters! ;)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Name_**

From the moment that Freya had learned Merlin's name, she had found it special. Not every mother would name their child something so different and unique and Freya found that it suited him, with his cheerful attitude to life that was rare to see.

On those nights when Merlin was away and before she transformed into a Bastet she would let his name roll off her tongue and fill the silence of tunnels. It was something that kept her grounded, even under the influence of the beast inside her. Before she would sometimes play with her victims until they begged for her to stop and then she would kill them. Now she got it over and done with as quickly as possible and spare them anymore pain because in the part of her mind where she was still human a thought couldn't be silenced.

_What would Merlin think?_

It was enough to make her feel even guiltier about her actions and it made the tears that she shed later come faster and thicker.

When Freya felt the first piercing of the nerves in her arm and the metal slicing through flesh, she knew that she was gone. She wasn't going to live for much longer.

The Bastet part of her suddenly grew wild as it realized that it was trapped and injured by these soldiers and that they were going to kill her. Freya tried to stop herself but before she knew it, the beast was already to pounce and vanquish them all, especially the tall blond one who had injured her in the first place.

She glanced up to judge the distance and found herself gazing in to Merlin's tear filled eyes. It stopped her immediately and Freya felt the beast relenting at Merlin's appearance, and instead of attacking, lifted its wings and flew away.

Her memory lapsed after that, and Freya couldn't remember much about what had happened. She must have fallen asleep, because when she next opened her tired eyes, Freya noticed that everything was brighter and that the sky was visible through the leaves of the trees.

Something wet fell on her forehead and began to slide down her face, towards her left ear. A finger gently swept it away.

"Merlin…" The ending was barely audible, but Freya knew that he'd heard her. He gently shifted her in his arms, and a pain that she hadn't realized was there, burnt up her arm. Merlin must have noticed the grimace on her face, because he immediately began to apologize for things that he'd had no power over. Freya tuned out of his words, only paying attention to his voice and how the emotion made it go up and how beautiful it all sounded along with the singing of the birds and the water lapping at the shore. Eventually she managed to persuade him to stop talking by promising that she would help him someday, as payment for all he had done for her. And just as the darkness that had been prowling around the edges of her vision began to cover her with a cloak of blackness, she whispered a last word.

"Merlin…"

* * *

**This is my first ficlet and I must say that they are really hard to write! I have to keep them between 100 and 1000 words and they generally either get longer or shorter.**

**Anyway, please leave a review and tell me whether you liked it or not!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	8. Basket

**I have made a blog on Tumblr called Myopia if anyone is interested. Just remove the spaces = www . writingreadinglaughing . tumblr . com**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Basket_**

Merlin lay down in field, only a blanket separating him and the love of his life. A basket lay discarded by their feet, spilling the carefully packaged food and the flask of cider on the ground.

Gently bringing his hand up to rest on Freya's side, Merlin leaned in to kiss her forehead, but Freya pulled away and stood up but before he could stop her.

Freya grabbed the basket at her feet...

…And forced it down on Merlin's head, to give him a wicker basket helmet that hung limply to one side.

Merlin frowned from under it. Freya giggled.

* * *

**Please review?**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	9. Paper

**Personally, this is one of my favourite chapters yet, but that's just my opinion.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin brought the quill away from the paper and set it down beside it on the wooden desk that he was working on. He carefully picked up the parchment, trying not to get any ink on it and scanned it, making sure that there were no spelling errors nor anything that he'd forgotten to add..

Satisfied with what he'd done, Merlin opened a draw and pulled out an envelope. Placing the letter inside, Merlin took some hot molten wax and sealed it with the signet ring that Arthur had given him not long ago.

Merlin pocketed the letter and left the room, making sure that everything was where it had been before he'd arrived.

Looking behind him and making sure that there was no one around, Merlin placed the envelope on the ground and slipped it underneath the door. He stood up, and with a last glance around, walked away before he was noticed. Making his way towards an alcove where he could watch without being observed, Merlin uttered a spell under his breath and hoped that it would work.

Brown leather jacket pulled tight around his body, Merlin waited and waited and waited until the moon had risen almost to its highest point. Nearly falling asleep as the waiting dragged on through the night, the servant was awoken by the sounds of footsteps coming closer and closer.

Suddenly awake and alert, Merlin stuck his head out a little but when he nearly fell from his hiding spot, he just remained where he was and listened to see what was happening.

A girl, dressed in a pale blue dress and with her long black hair tied back carefully came into his sights and twisted the knob of the door Merlin had been keeping an eye on. A grin began to grow on the servant's face and he blinked a couple times to make sure that he wouldn't miss anything.

She paused in the door, obviously seeing the letter that Merlin had slipped between the wood and the floor and bent down to pick it up. The girl turned around and leaned gently against the wall, facing the corridor and Merlin.

Her delicate fingers made quick work of the red wax and soon she had the folded piece of paper open as her bright eyes skimmed the words. A giggle escaped her and she clamped a hand over her mouth.

Soon, she lowered her hands as she finished reading and her eyes swept around, looking around but Merlin was confident that she wouldn't see him.

The door closed behind her, as the girl stepped back in to her room, getting ready to sleep.

* * *

When Merlin awoke the next morning and managed to dress himself adequately whilst still being half-asleep, his eyes caught a glimpse of pale cream by the door. Shrugging on his jacket, he stooped down to pick it up. Folded and tied shut with a string bracelet, the letter wasn't as fancy as the one that he'd given last night, but it meant just as much. Merlin felt his mouth curl as the condescending and false surprise from the letter was translated and he could just imagine her writing it down late at night, just before bed.

_The strawberries that I found next to my bed were lovely. Would you happen to know who my secret admirer could be? Of course, you my dear Merlin would never sneak in to a girl's bedroom under any circumstances…_

_-Freya_

_Love you too…_

* * *

**Please leave a review telling me what you thought!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	10. Illness

**Please review this fic that I wrote yesterday between classes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Freya pressed the cool, damp cloth to Merlin's brow once again, before standing up and smoothing out a couple creases in the fabric of her lilac dress. Merlin had come down with the flu several days ago, but like the idiot he was, he'd ignored the symptoms and gone off to help Gaius with herb picking.

His legs were once again tangled up in the thin blankets, the sweat pouring off his forehead and soaking the sheet and mattress upon which he was sleeping restlessly. Freya clasped and unclasped her fingers, before bringing them to card through Merlin's unruly hair.

Wet from sweat, they stuck a little to her thin fingers. A cough from behind her startled her and she jumped back, tucking her hands behind her back. Arthur stepped away from the door, closing it a little behind him.

Freya swallowed as the king stepped in to the room. Even if Merlin was the king's servant, she still wasn't too comfortable around him. Before she knew what she was doing, her legs had bent and she was doing a curtsey, even when King Arthur had told her many times before that it wasn't necessary.

When she looked up, there was a faint smile of amusement on the king's face that was directed towards her, but it soon changed to an expression of worry when his gaze shifted over to his servant.

"How is he?" Arthur asked.

"There's been no change, Sire."

"Please, there's no need for the formalities when treating the ill or injured. My name is Arthur."

"Very well… Arthur." It felt uncomfortable to speak to the king using first names, but if it was his wish, then that was that. Arthur walked past her, blood red cloak swirling behind him and chainmail rattling as he sat down in the chair that she'd vacated. He reached for the cloth that was laid across Merlin's brow, and wrung it out replacing it with fresh, cool water from the bucket on the floor.

"You're Majesty!" She exclaimed, before clamping her mouth shut. Arthur simply looked at her with smirk on his face.

"He's my friend. Why shouldn't I care for him?" He patted Merlin's shoulder and Freya saw his fingers squeeze tight for a second. If she'd blinked, she would have missed it but that little show of friendship made her smile.

"I'll send up one of the servants to take care of him for a little while. You could do with some sleep and some food. There's a room just above us that isn't been used." It took a little than it probably should have for Freya to realize what the king was offering, and from his tone of voice, it was obvious that he didn't want an argument and that she should just go along with what he'd planned.

She nodded her thanks, and suddenly felt tired as the past night and day had been spent at Merlin's side and she'd barely left him for more than a few minutes. Freya finally nodded her consent, telling herself that she would only sleep a couple of hours before coming back to help take care of Merlin.

Her feet dragged a bit as she made her way up the stone staircase to the room, but she managed to get inside without being seen. There was an apple and glass of water next to the bed and Freya gratefully bit in to the juicy fruit before washing it down with the water.

The bed was the most comfortable thing that she'd ever laid on, and her eyes grew heavy as her head rested on the pillow. Not long after, she fell into deep sleep.

* * *

Freya blinked sleepily, before squinting as a ray of bright sunlight fell across her face. She yawned and shifted on the bed, letting the blanket fall from her shoulders as she sat up. It had been one of the best night sleeps of her life.

Suddenly, she remembered that she'd only wanted to sleep a few hours so that she could be more awake to tend to Merlin. Given the position of the sun, she'd slept at least nine hours. Quickly, she got up and straightened the sheets so that it didn't look as if anymore had been there. Making sure that hair was still tied back and that she was reasonably presentable, Freya left the room and entered the corridors.

There were a couple servants out and about doing laundry and bringing their masters food and drinks. Luckily no one saw her leaving the room, and she walked along at a slightly hurried pace.

Freya burst in to Gaius's chambers, looked around for the physician, and when she couldn't see him, ran up the three steps to Merlin's chambers. What she saw made her blink a couple times in surprise.

King Arthur was sitting in the chair, dabbing at Merlin's forehead and neck with a fresh cloth and clean, cold water.

"Ah. Freya, Merlin is doing better, but his fever is still rather high. I shall leave him in your capable hands." The girl could only nod as the king stood up, dried his hands on a towel straightened his cloak and walked towards the door.

"In case you were wondering, I haven't been here the whole time. I've been here just under an hour."

"Thank you Sire. I'm sure that Merlin will appreciate your concern." Arthur nodded and offered her a smile, before disappearing around the door and closing it quietly behind him.

Freya sat down in the chair that Arthur had just vacated and pressed her lips to Merlin's temple, letting them linger a little longer than strictly necessary. Out of the corner of her eye, Freya could see Merlin's eyelids flutter slightly before opening.

He opened his mouth to try and say something, but all that came out was a strangled groan. Freya grabbed a bowl and filled it with fresh water before offering it to the servant. Merlin drank greedily, water sloping around and overflowing as he quenched his thirst.

Merlin gave her a weak smile as she took the bowl from his lips and placed it on the small, crowded table at his bedside. She took hold of his hand and laced their fingers together as Merlin slipped back into slumber.

* * *

**Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	11. Great

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

When I look at you,

You won't believe what I see.

I see a great man,

Looking down upon me.

Maybe you don't agree,

But that doesn't change a thing.

About what I see in you,

A great wizard for a great king.

Since the moment I met you,

I could see it in every move.

The way you talked and the way you walked,

As if you had something to prove.

Greatness was in you,

Since the moment you were born.

Maybe I wasn't there then,

But magic had been reborn.

If you had ever loved me,

As much as I had loved you.

Then you would be able to see,

The greatness that's all true.

* * *

**Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	12. Hand

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**Hand**_

Freya smiled a little when Merlin grabbed her hand and squeezed it, as they ran through the lightly falling snow. It was the first snow fall of the year, and it was the most beautiful that Freya had ever seen, though Merlin had something to do with that.

The little cottage that Arthur had insisted that he give them, appeared between the trees, and Freya slowed her pace a little, content to walk back even with cold and damp feet.

Merlin brushed a couple snowflakes from her hair and kissed the back of her hand gently, before leading her inside.

* * *

**Please review! I appreciate each and every one of them, even if I don't have the time to respond to everyone.**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	13. Forgiveness

**Apologies for the short chapters! Will start writing longer ones soon!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin had already forgiven Arthur for his actions before the night was out. It wasn't Arthur's fault that his dear Freya was lying at the bottom of a lake, surrounded by burnt leaves and tinder. It wasn't Arthur's fault that he had struck her down, not knowing who she was and what she meant to his servant. It wasn't Arthur's fault that Merlin's heart was shattered into too many pieces to be fixed. It was nobody's fault but his own, and was much as he would have liked to blame someone else, he just couldn't. He was far too forgiving.

* * *

**Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	14. Proof

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin stood slightly shocked as Gwen pushed past him, displeasure written all over her features as she left her and Arthur's chambers. The servant watched her leave, his eyes trained to her back as she walked down the hallway.

"Merlin! There's no reason to let a perfectly good dinner go cold by standing in the corridor!" Merlin snapped out of his slight daydreaming and walked into the room, carefully balancing the king's dinner as he did so.

Gwaine and Leon were also there and Merlin felt a little edgy having three pairs of eyes watching him as he set the table for Arthur's dinner. After he was done with the king's, he looked at the tray that still held Gwen's.

He looked at Arthur.

Arthur sighed and waved his hand vaguely in the direction of the door.

"Just bring it back to the kitchens and inform the staff to keep it warm." Merlin nodded and headed back towards the open doorway. Suddenly, he paused, turned around and opened his mouth.

"Arthur…" Merlin could see that the king wasn't particularly in the mood; the slight eye roll that he was given proof enough of that. "Arthur… If you need help…"

"Merlin. You're trying my patience. I don't need your help with anything. Please do what you're told for once." The words hurt more than Merlin would ever let on, but he swallowed around it and continued on from where Arthur had interrupted him.

"…With anything, then you can ask me. I don't think that you want to take Gwaine's advice on women."

"And you know more, do you?" Merlin squared his shoulders and looked at Arthur in the eye.

"I do." And Merlin turned on his heel and disappeared, leaving behind a confused and slightly frustrated Arthur.

Merlin grunted softly once again as his horse stumbled for what felt like the millionth time. It was raining and the trails that they were riding on were rapidly turning into rivers of mud and small rocks. Arthur was barely visible in the downpour even if he was only several horse lengths ahead of the rest of the patrol.

The king was in a foul mood, had been all day and Merlin had taken the brunt of it ever since Arthur had woken up that morning. Merlin knew that it had something to do with the argument that he'd walked into the previous night. Gwaine and Leon were also subdued, neither having spoken at all and the two of them were bringing up the rear of the patrol.

Merlin longed to get one of them alone for a few minutes so that he could ask what it was all about, but he was always in the wrong place at the wrong time. Sometimes he would get caught in a conversation, or one of the other knights would call for silence.

Finally, Arthur called a halt at a nearby cave and Merlin slid gratefully off his equally wet horse. He stroked her forehead gently and smiled when she nuzzled his hand, before leading his horse under one of the closest overhanging rock.

Merlin turned around to take care of Arthur's horse, but Gwaine had already grabbed it and was tying the reins to a nearby tree. The king was nowhere in sight.

The hairs on the back of his neck began to rise and Merlin looked around to see Leon watching him with a strange look in eyes. Merlin narrowed his own and Leon relaxed the tension in his jaw and tilted his head to the left ever so slightly before nodding. Turning his gaze away from the oldest knight, Merlin followed the tilt of his head and took a few steps in that direction.

Arthur was sitting on a log next to a lake, which Merlin realized as being _the_ lake when he saw the little charred boat bobbing by the shore. Pebbles crunched underfoot as Merlin walked forward to stand just behind his king. Arthur didn't acknowledge his presence until Merlin sat down next to him.

The servant looked up at his master, who's hands were tucked under his chin, eyes gazing out over the lake. Used to being ignored, Merlin sighed and also turned his eyes to take in the last place he had ever seen his dear Freya alive.

"What do I do Merlin? I try as hard as I can, but she gets angry with me anyway." Arthur finally spoke and Merlin glanced up at him before returning his gaze to the lake. The king continued speaking.

"I try to keep her out of harm's way, give her the jobs that won't place her in any form of danger but she gets angry at me for not letting her make her own decisions. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do? She's my wife and I want her to stay safe."

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he spotted something floating in the water, and blocking out what Arthur was saying, he stood up before pausing. The hesitation lasted less than a second before Merlin's legs bade him to walk to the shore.

"Merlin… Merlin! Where are you going?" Merlin ignored Arthur's voice, a skill that he had perfected a long time ago and reached out for the object half-floating and half-sinking in the water.

Bringing his hand back with the object clutched between his fingers, Merlin gasped when he properly saw what it was. Even sopping wet, charred and barely held together, the rose was unmistakable.

The slip of sand from behind him distracted Merlin and he turned his head a fraction to see Arthur coming up behind him. Something flared in the servant. An anger that he'd thought had been dormant since his dear Freya had passed away.

Whirling around, Merlin brought the flower up so that Arthur could see it, brandishing it as if it were a sword.

"See this Arthur! This is the proof that I tried! This is what I got for trying to keep her out of harm's way. This is what I got for meddling with fate! You might think that I'm just a dogs body who has no manners or feelings, but she was all I had for a miserable two days! Let Gwen do what she wants. My Freya did…"

Merlin's heart constricted as he spoke his love's name and he could see that Arthur had taken half a step back and his hands had come up in a vaguely placating gesture. The king seemed uncomfortable, his pale blue eyes dancing around as Merlin stared into them. Arthur's mouth opened as if to speak, but quickly closed it again.

Merlin turned back to look at the scene in front of him, not even realizing that his hands were clenching around the red rose.

Falling to his knees on the wet sand as his tears began to roll down his cheeks, Merlin opened his hands and the petals of the flower just disintegrated, the tiny pieces floating down until they landed in the water.

His proof was gone. The last link that he had with his beloved Freya was being swept away by the water that surrounded her grave.

* * *

**This chapter is not to be confused with a previous drabble (Ash). Here, his rose doesn't survive but in Ash it does. **

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	15. Keg

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin lay down in the cellars, an open barrel of ale and tankard at his side. A puddle of the alcohol was beginning to form around where another cup was spilling its contents. Merlin's head felt woozy and his senses were dulled, thanks to the influence the ale had on him.

It was a normal day and nothing unusual had happened that had caused Merlin to dip in to his tankard more than usual. The tavern had been full to the point where you couldn't move without bumping in to anyone, and there had already been a couple people under the table.

So Merlin had decided to pickpocket his master's keys, and unlock the cellars so that he could drink in peace. Now though, it looked as if it hadn't been a great idea. The stone floor was cold, colder than it probably should have been, even around midnight.

Wobbling as he stood up and leaning heavily against a barrel, Merlin began to make his way towards the stairs where a torch was blazing away.

He didn't realize that he'd fallen until a bloom of pain forced its way through the drunken haze, and there was a face of a young maid staring down at his.

Everything else went black.

* * *

Sunlight streamed in from the window and Merlin groaned a little, before shifting his arm to rest over his eyes. He had punishing headache that made it difficult for him to do anything, even think. A voice came from the doorway and even when Merlin knew that it was being spoken quietly and with care, he still flinched away as the noise grated his nerves.

"Merlin… Please tell me what's wrong. I won't to help you, and so does Arthur." Gwen said from where she was sitting next to him. She was wearing a lovely pale blue dress that wasn't too showy or dressy, but which made her seem even more beautiful.

"Whoever your Freya is, Merlin, I know that you care about her." Merlin started a little, not remembering if he'd ever told his friend about the girl he loved. Gwen must have seen the look on his face because she quickly explained herself, saying that Merlin had been dreaming rather vividly and that he'd been talking in his sleep.

"Go and see her, if being apart hurts too much."

"She's dead Gwen." Merlin said in a deadpan tone. "Nothing will change that, no matter what anyone tries to do." Gwen opened her mouth but closed it again after a few seconds. Merlin was grateful that she didn't try to say anything.

"Please, Gwen. Leave me along." It came out as a rasping sound made at the bottom of his throat. A tear began to leak out of the corner of one of his eyes, and it barely registered as Gwen ruffled his hair and left, making as little noise as possible.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update, but school and homework are killing me and I was too tired to update yesterday!**

**Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	16. Grass

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **

* * *

Swinging their joined hands together, Merlin risked a glance over at his beautiful wife. Dressed in a pale blue gown that Gwen had sewn specially for this occasion, she couldn't have been more gorgeous then on this, their wedding day.

Surrounded by a shower of grass thrown by the townspeople, the sorcerer leaned in for a kiss. The touch of their lips was electrifying and he wanted it to last.

Merlin opened his eyes. The view of his room's ceiling breaking the spell that had surrounded him and a tear slipped down his face.

It had just been a dream.

* * *

**Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	17. Time

**Sorry about the delay, but wouldn't let me login. Grrrrrrrrrr...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **

* * *

Legends tell of a wizard and a girl. Of the love that grew between them. Of the way that their romance was cut short before it had a chance to truly blossom and flourish.

People used to talk about how tragic it was that the young couple was separated by death, one of them dying in the other's arms.

But those tales died away as those of King Arthur's reign began. Talk turned to the exploits of the young king and people began to forget about the wizard Merlin and his love, Freya.

It is true then…

Time kills all.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	18. Maid in Waiting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Freya knocked on the thick wooden door and waited politely until she heard the queen grant her entrance. Holding the three dresses that she had just picked up from where they had been hanging to dry with one hand, Freya opened the door with the other.

Gwen was sitting at a small table, looking through various jewelry items so as to decide what to wear. She turned as Freya carefully placed the dresses on the bed.

"Thank you Freya. I think that the sky blue will do well for tonight's feast." Freya nodded and picked the dress that Gwen had chosen from the pile and brought it over to the screen. Gwen was already there, and so Freya placed the simple article of clothing on the top for the queen.

There was a rustling of fabric before Gwen stepped back into view, back of her dress still loose. Freya brought her hands up to do the buttons and fix the folds of the dress.

"You look lovely Your Majesty." Gwen sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror, turning her neck so that she could see as much of herself as possible.

"How many times do I have to tell you to call me Gwen."

"Very well Gwen." The queen smiled.

"Where is that brooch? The one with the Pendragon crest. Arthur asked me to wear it specifically."

"I haven't seen it… Gwen. I'll check the antechamber. Perhaps Merlin picked it up whist helping with his version of cleaning." She waited until the queen nodded her permission before leaving. Making her way to the smaller door to the left, Freya knocked once and upon hearing a grunt, she entered.

She wasn't prepared for the view that greeted her. The room and all the fabrics in them were soaked and both Merlin and Arthur were lying on the floor, hair messed and sticking up in all directions and clothes dripping with water. Merlin was clearly having a field day if the grin on his face was anything to go by, the murderous glint in Arthur's eyes making the servant crack up even more.

The king was wearing nothing more than a towel and Freya quickly averted her eyes when she realized that. The wooden bath tub was almost empty, all the water having ended up on the floor, walls or soaked up in clothes and drapes.

Freya giggled from her place by the door and both heads swiveled around to look at her. Immediately the maid blushed. Merlin was trying to fix up his wild hair, but his hurried job at trying to calm the locks of hair didn't work. Freya thought that he looked even more adorable than usual.

"Was there anything you needed?" The king's question brought her back from where she had been watching Merlin.

"Ah, yes. Her Majesty wishes to know if you'd seen the Pendragon brooch. It seems to have disappeared."

"Her Majesty would also like to inquire over the amount of work being done in this room." Freya jumped as Gwen spoke over her shoulder. She took a couple more steps into the room so that she wasn't in the way should the queen wish to enter the room.

Arthur scrambled up and adjusted the towel around his hips, obviously embarrassed at being seen undressed. Merlin was also on his feet, rummaging around on the large table in the center of the room. He grabbed something and brought it over to the door.

Handing over the brooch to her, Merlin mumbled an apology.

"Sorry. Must've picked it up by accident."

Freya could only nod as she was struck by how attractive he was. Some of his hair was plastered to his forehead and a drop of water was making its way down his face.

She broke her gaze away and looked down at the brooch in her hand. Gwen had already left and so Freya followed her, closing the door behind her.

She and Gwen shared a glance before the silence broke as they burst out in laughter.

* * *

**Please review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	19. Lord

**This is a sort of sequel to the previous chapter "Maid in Waiting". Also wanted to give a shout out to all the reviewers. I know I haven't got around to thanking everyone for reading my stories but I appreciate everyone one of them. Real life gets in the way. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

Merlin fidgeted as he stood behind Arthur with a pitcher of water in his hands. Freya was standing a couple steps away with a cloth in case anyone spilled anything. Merlin had been trying to avoid her ever since she and Gwen had walked in on him and Arthur having a water fight. It had been more than embarrassing as his clothes had glued themselves to his spindly frame, making him look even skinnier than usual and his hair had turned traitor on him.

The fact that Arthur hadn't been wearing anything but a towel made him feel even worse. The king was fit and strong, healthy compared to his servant. After he'd been dismissed, Merlin had gone straight down to Gaius's and stood in front of his cracked mirror, trying to find what his dear Freya could see in him, a weak, young serving boy.

Unconsciously, Merlin swiped his long fringe out of his eyes and ran several fingers through his hair in an attempt to make it look a little neater. The servant caught Freya's eye and saw the gleam of a smile. He quickly turned away and hoped that Freya wouldn't notice the blush that was beginning to form on his pale cheeks.

The feast passed by slowly, lords and ladies all vying for the king or queen to notice them and strike up a conversation. Conversations began to blur together and Merlin found himself daydreaming about nothing in particular. What he was going to do after the feast… Chores. When would be a good time to ask Arthur for a day off… Never. What he'd had for dinner… A roll of bread and water.

His thoughts were abruptly cut short as someone tugged forcibly at his arm and Merlin realized that his grip on the pot of water had been slipping and that there was a stream of water slowly pouring down to the stone floor. A large puddle had already formed and the liquid was seeping through in to the cracks between the stones. No one had noticed yet except for Freya, who was trying to mop up the spill with the already soaked cloth.

Merlin looked around and seeing a servant friend, gestured frantically while not trying to attract the attention of any noblemen. The servant seemed to understand and disappeared. Soon, a piece of old fabric was slid across the floor over to Merlin.

Grabbing the cloth, Merlin knelt down beside Freya and pressed it firmly down on the stones. Suddenly, an idea came to him, and taking the wettest corner of the cloth, flicked it up towards the king.

Arthur stopped talking for a moment, long enough to be noticeable but not impolite to the lord he was speaking to. Merlin sniggered and did it again. This time he got a sharp glare. Apologizing to the lord he was speaking to, Arthur ended the conversation and turned to his wife. They spoke for a few moments and Merlin was certain that he'd gotten away with his insolence. For now.

Arthur stood up and when everyone stopped talking, Gwen spoke up.

"Your king just has something that he needs to attend to. Please continue with the feast." Soon, chatter filled the room once again and Merlin stood up as the last of the water had been cleaned up. He left Freya to tend to the queen and Merlin went to dispose of the sodden rags.

A hand reached out and grabbed the crook of his elbow, and before Merlin could act, there was a bucket on his head and water pouring down over his shoulders. Soaked through for the second time that day, Merlin crossed his arms and tried to ignore the water that was running slowly down the back of his neck.

Calling on his magic and glad that the bucket hid the golden glint in his eyes, Merlin sent out a plea for help as Arthur's voice filtered through the bucket. It registered in the back of his mind that the king wasn't very pleased with his conduct during the feast.

A yell from the king made the servant grin even better, and he risked a glance under the rim of the bucket. A very sodden king was standing in front of him and on the floor beside him young Freya and an empty pail. Freya winked at Merlin. He returned it before turning to the young, red in the face king.

* * *

**Please review...**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	20. Cost

**We've hit chapter 20! Yeah!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

"I insist Merlin. What about that sentence do you not understand?"

"I don't understand why you are buying me a house just outside Camelot!"

"Merlin, your service over the years has proved extremely useful and on occasion, invaluable. I am rewarding your service by purchasing a place for you to call your own."

"It costs far too much!"

"I'm the king Merlin. Compared to other things, a house doesn't cost too much."

"Whatever have I done to deserve this?"

"Good point. And since you ask, nothing except save my life several times, be an irritating little bugger and make a complete fool of both yourself and me on numerous occasions. But you have been a good friend and so _I insist that you take the house!_"

"It's not very nice to call someone an irritating little bugger…"

"You know, anyone else would just have taken the key, bowed and left. But of course, _you_ have to actually _argue_ about a house."

"You know that you won't survive a week without my help. Service with George will make you change your mind and then you'll be begging for me to come back."

"Just accept it Merlin. I won't take no for an answer and considering that we are both extremely stubborn people, we could be here for years."

Merlin sighed and rolled his eyes, but couldn't help the smile that was beginning to grow on his face. He took the key that was resting in Arthur's outstretched hand. It was rather worn and the red cord that it was on complemented the brass metal that it was made of.

Nodding gratefully, Merlin left the room in a rush as Arthur sighed. He watched his servant leave his presence and then gazed at the closed door, wondering what he had done.

* * *

Merlin pushed the table forward a little so that one side was against the far wall. He winced at the sound the legs made as they scraped along the ground, but he was pleased with the house. Arthur had chosen well.

Wiping a bead of sweat from his forehead, Merlin glanced over his head and grinned at the girl standing in the doorway. Freya smiled back and walked further into the room, a shawl wrapped tightly around her shoulders so as to ward of the early spring chill. She nodded approvingly.

"I didn't realize that you were one for design Merlin."

"Neither did I."

Freya continued to walk around, hand brushing against wood as she surveyed the now furnished room. She'd already been inside of course, having come to see the house with Merlin the morning that the king had given them the key, but it seemed so different when it was filled with their own few possessions.

"What do you think? Is it good?" Merlin was chewing on his bottom lip and Freya couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Hmmm…" Freya drew out the moment just so that she could tease Merlin before nodding. "Yes. Yes, it's almost perfect but there are one or two things missing." And before her love could open her mouth, she turned him around gently by the shoulder and pushed him out the door.

"I don't want to see you back here before sunset." Giving his a quick kiss on the cheek, she winked and closed the door. Merlin stared at the wooden panels for a moment before walking down towards the stream that ran not far from the path.

Scrambling up one of the huge boulders that lay around the forest, Merlin sat there, gazing out across clearings and trees towards Camelot. The small house that Arthur had procured for them was less than a five minute walk to the citadel and yet silence reigned in the forest.

The sound of hooves made Merlin sit up and turn his attention to the road. His magic was simmering just under the surface in case he needed it, but once the familiar red cloaks came in to view, the servant relaxed.

The Camelot patrol passed by and disappeared around the bend and Merlin couldn't help but grin at how unobservant they were. Couldn't even notice a man standing on a rock.

* * *

Merlin stretched his arms above his head and yawned. He'd just woken up from a long nap and his leather jacket was no longer doing much to fight the cold evening wind. The sun was just starting to sink down towards the horizon and so Merlin jumped down from his perch and walked back towards the little house.

There was a light shining from one of the windows, but otherwise nothing really had changed. There was a broom resting next to the door.

Knocking gently on the door, Merlin pushed it forward. The hinges squeaked a bit and Merlin made a mental note to see what he could do about it. There was a flickering candle and dinner for two was laid out on the old table. There were flowers and fabrics and general feminine elements to the house, which Merlin could never have achieved by himself.

Freya also had a new look, dressed in a new lilac frock, her hair fashionable tied up and braided. She looked stunning.

Merlin was aware that he was staring, but everything seemed so much nicer than when he'd left and it amazed him what his dear Freya could do in such a short amount of time. He took a few steps further inside and grabbed the girl by the shoulders, kissing her fiercely and passionately.

"How much did it cost?" Merlin whispered once they'd pulled apart. The amount of effort and items that had gone into decorating both their house and Freya herself couldn't have come cheap.

"Don't worry about it. I've got it all covered." A kiss pressed to his nose silenced the man for a moment. Merlin pulled back and just gazed in to her eyes before leaning forward for another kiss.

* * *

Arthur sighed as he watched the door. He'd lasted a week and a half with George but he honestly couldn't take it anymore. Merlin had been right about him.

His horse shifted impatiently and Arthur finally decided to just go for it and see if Merlin would come back to work as his servant. The king never thought he'd ever say that, but Merlin's morning jokes and general clumsiness was what got him through the day. He didn't know how he'd survived before the boy had come to Camelot.

Finally dismounting, Arthur walked up the path and took a deep breath before knocking. The door opened almost immediately and Merlin's cheerful grin greeted him.

"I've been watching you since you arrived! Always was too proud to admit that he was wrong." Merlin seemed to take great pleasure in Arthur's discomfort. Freya appeared from the room next door and gently pulled Merlin back so that the king could come in, all the while giving him sympathetic glances.

Arthur fiddled with the edge of his cloak and opened his mouth to speak, but Merlin got there first, neatly interrupting him.

"Of course I'll come back! Mind you, I'll only be working half days. I've been giving a lovely home and a lovely girl and I want to be able to enjoy both."

Arthur had already assumed that that was what Merlin would want and didn't complain but it didn't stop the smirk that formed on the king's face.

"I look forward to it."

* * *

**Please leave a review! I appreciate them all!**

**WritingReadingLaughing **


	21. View

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**View**_

Merlin stood up at the top of one of Camelot's highest towers and looked out over the city. There was a full moon shining down on the quiet streets and there were no clouds in the night sky. Merlin couldn't help but feel even lonelier.

The stone windowsill that he was leaning on was cold and his hands were starting to freeze up, but he didn't move. Wind whipped at his hair and Merlin angled his face so that his unruly locks wouldn't blow into his eyes.

Something damp was rolling down his cheek and the servant brushed it away roughly. It was three years to the day and yet the figurative gash in his heart still stung and bled. He'd come up here after he'd given Freya a funeral that she'd deserved and stayed there for the rest of the day. The next morning he'd gone back to work and acted as if everything was normal.

But he never felt the same again.

The next year he came back to the tower and looked over Camelot almost unseeingly, trying to find something, but at the same time not knowing what.

It was now a ritual. Every year, Merlin would wake up at dawn, take some bread and strawberries and sit by the window until night fell. The food was always left untouched.

No one knew where he went and only Gaius knew why. Arthur would always give him more chores to do, but after several times of Merlin disappearing for a day at the same time every year, he'd finally realized that the day held some significance to his servant.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin gazed once more over the city and the surrounding forests. He knew that he'd be back here next year and the next year and the next year, as long as nothing happened to him. It gave him some comfort to know that at least this way he would never forget the girl who had changed his life.

* * *

**Please leave a review!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	22. Restless

**Once again, I big hug to all reviewers. I appreciate them all!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Restless_**

Arthur couldn't sleep. He'd tossed and turned for a few hours when he'd finally decided to go sleep in the antechamber and let his Guinevere get some proper sleep. Sleep still wouldn't come to him. Lying on the bed by himself with his arms beneath his head, Arthur stared up at the ceiling and tried to calm his racing thoughts.

Eventually, Arthur gave up and got dressed. He left his chambers and wandered the corridors, his footsteps the only sound that he heard in the calm night.

Late night walks through the castle were something that the king rarely did and it was refreshing to do so. It was strange seeing hallways and rooms that were normally bustling with servants so empty and desolate.

Stopping at one of the many balconies around the castle, Arthur looked out at the sky. There was a full moon and it illuminated some things and cast others into darkness. No clouds sailed by, leaving Arthur with an uninterrupted view of the heavens.

A sound came from behind him, and Arthur drew back into sanctuary of the shadows, waiting until he could identify the source. A girl with long tumbling locks of hair, wearing a nightdress and knitted shawl and without shoes on her bare feet, leaned against one of the stone walls.

Arthur recognized her and let a soft smile grow on his lips.

"I see that I'm not the only one who is having trouble sleeping tonight." Freya jumped back and whirled around to face him. The brief moment of fear was gone from her eyes, replaced with recognition and surprise.

"My lord! I'm sorry…"

The king cut her off with a raised hand and smiled at her.

"No need to apologize. It is always wise to exercise caution."

Freya only nodded in reply.

They stood in silence for a few moments before Arthur realized that Freya was not relaxing and sighed. His breath came out as a small cloud of fog, hanging in the air for a second, before disappearing.

"Is there any reason you're out here?" Freya didn't answer and Arthur fell silent.

* * *

At least ten minutes passed and Arthur didn't expect the girl to say anything else to him. Despite his cloak, the wind was starting to seep through the fabric and his own skin. Arthur stepped away from the balcony and back inside the castle walls.

"You're Majesty." Arthur stopped and turned around. Freya was still standing with her back to the king.

"Yes?" There was more silence and Arthur waited patiently, only just realizing that Freya was trying to pluck up enough courage to talk to him. She'd always been very shy around him and being alone with him was probably frightening her a bit.

"I… I've been meaning to speak to you for some time, You're Majesty." Arthur nodded to show that he was listening, but otherwise didn't interrupt.

"It's Merlin… He hasn't been sleeping well for a few weeks. I'm sure it's nothing…" She added quickly, almost as if she didn't want to burden the king with this information.

"Woah, wait." Freya closed her mouth with an audible snap.

"You say that he's not been sleeping well." A nod.

"He seems perfectly fine when he comes in in the morning."

"Yes, I've noticed You're Majesty. He… He doesn't show any sign of tiredness when he is around me either. I would not be speaking to you if I didn't notice the nightmares and the sleepless nights. He tries to sweep it away, but…"

Freya trailed off and looked away, obviously embarrassed by how her tongue had run away from her. Arthur just took a step forward and rested his hands on the balcony railing once again, processing what he had just been told.

"Has Gaius any opinion on the matter?"

"He knows that something's not right, but Merlin won't go ask him for anything to help him sleep. Told me that with a small outbreak of illness in the lower town, those people need the medication more than he does."

Of course his idiotic servant would want play the hero and ignore his own body in favour of the well-being of others. Merlin did do a good job of hiding his problems however, and Arthur found that extremely irritating sometimes. He couldn't have is servant drop dead from exhaustion or any other ailment.

If he was honest with himself, the king had noticed that something had been slightly off with Merlin for the last couple weeks. His smile was a touch too bright, his eyes a bit too bloodshot, his jokes a bit too fake.

"What would you like me to do?" Another pause.

"Could… Could you give him some time off? Just a couple days… I hope it's not too much to ask." Freya was once again talking faster, a sign that Arthur had come to realize as nervousness from the young girl.

He placed a hand gently on her shoulder so as not to scare her.

"Of course. I'll give him as much time as he needs." The relief in Freya's eyes was clearly visible and she opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again, only nodding.

"Better go tell him then." She rushed off without a word.

Arthur sighed as he watched her run across the courtyard towards Gaius's chambers, the moon lighting her path and casting a long shadow behind her.

The king left his spot not long after the girl disappeared from view. The walk back to his rooms passed by swiftly and soon Arthur found himself at the large wooden doors. Pushing them open gently, he slipped inside, changed into his night wear and climbed into the bed next to Gwen.

Sleep came quickly.

* * *

Merlin was gone five days in the end and Arthur hadn't seen neither him nor Freya anywhere in Camelot for all that time. He'd actually began to look for his gangly-looking servant and Gwen had commented that he was missing his friend. Arthur agreed. He did in fact miss hs servant.

On the morning of the sixth day, there was a massive crash and Arthur couldn't help but groan. He didn't even need to lift his head off the pillow to know who it was.

"Mornin' sunshine!"

* * *

**Please leave a review! **

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	23. Track

**Can we make 100 reviews this chapter? Please? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin **

* * *

_**Track**_

The only place that Merlin could think of that Freya would go after being injured was where he'd hidden her during those last few nights. It was the only place that Freya would feel safe enough.

There were prints in the dirt. Faint but visible. Merlin scuffed them out before heading down the tunnel.

When he ran into her he didn't feel scared, only sad. The gentle girl reduced to the monster in front of him. When she walked away, Merlin watched her limp away.

Her tracks the only thing that remained behind her as she disappeared around the bend.

* * *

**Please leave a comment...**

**WritingReadingLaughing**

***By the way, if anyone wants to check out my tumblr, my username is impala-taxi-tardis. I would put a link but wouldn't let me.***


	24. Misery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Misery_**

From the moment I saw you,

In your deep sea eyes.

Things that are true,

And those in disguise.

I saw misery and pain,

Doing things that would hurt.

With not much to gain,

Underneath that blue shirt.

But also a joy,

That lit up your face.

Like a child with a toy,

Walking with grace.

When you grabbed my hand,

It surprised me so.

Skin pale like sand,

And courage that didn't show.

To run away with someone new,

And leave your home alone.

To go where the wind blew,

Not to walk alone.

Destiny can't be changed,

And your eyes fill with tears.

Everything unchanged,

Miserable for years.

* * *

**Please review! The next few chapters will be longer, I promise!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	25. Show

**I'm not too happy about how this chapter turned out, but I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Show_**

Arthur strode out of his chambers with his queen on his heels. This was now the third morning in a row in which Merlin had failed to show up. Oh sure, the boy had come in to work eventually but never showed up before mid-morning. This time it had gone lunchtime and the servant still hadn't showed up.

"Don't be so hard on him Arthur! It's not an easy life being a servant. Give him a chance."

"I already have Guinevere! This the third time in a row and I can't cut him anymore slack. I've given him two chances already."

"Arth…"

"No Gwen." The king walked away, leaving his wife standing at the top of the stairs, watching him stride towards Gaius's rooms.

Arthur nearly kicked the door in, not bothering to catch the wooden plank on hinges and letting it slam against the wall. The physician looked up in disapproval, and the already wrinkled brow creased even more.

"What can I do for Sire? You're not here for Merlin are you? He told me you'd given him the day off." Arthur's eyebrows were rising steadily towards his hair line as the physician was speaking.

"Oh, he did, did he?"

"Yes Sire."

"Well where is he?"

"He told me that was going towards the stables…" The king didn't even wait for Gaius to finish before he turned around, red cloak flapping behind him and headed out the door.

Servants swirled around him, none touching him as they walked, each and every one of them heading to a different place for a different reason. There were a few knights as well, nodding their heads as he passed.

Boots clicked as Arthur walked across the courtyard and towards the stables. Given that it was nearing midday, the area surrounding the stable block was busy, with patrols returning from their morning rounds and others going out to replace them. Stable boys were running around leading horses to wherever they were needed.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur barked at one of the boys that was sweeping just outside one of the buildings. The kid jumped and with round eyes replied.

"I saw him several hours ago, but he left not long after that, Sire. He hasn't been here since then."

The king swore and looked around instinctively for the mop of black hair and the leather jacket that could possibly be in amongst the crowd.

"Any idea where he could be?"

"No Sire."

Turning towards Leon who had just dismounted, Arthur beckoned him closer.

"Keep an eye out for Merlin. If you see him, tell him to come and report to me at sunset tonight. I'll be out riding until then."

"Yes Sire."

Arthur left and went to get his prize mare. He'd often noticed that Merlin would leave Camelot on his days off. Arthur didn't know why that was exactly but he assumed that because the boy was from a small village far away from anything, that Camelot got a bit overwhelming.

Ignoring much of the gear that hung on a nearby wall, Arthur climbed on to his horse's back and rode her out of the stables. It wasn't often that he rode bareback but when he did, there seemed to be an added sense of freedom.

Glad that he didn't have any important duties to attend to and so had forgone his usual chainmail armour and cloak, Arthur pressed his heels gently but firmly into the mare's flanks and rode out into the forest.

Wind blew through the trees and the king's blond hair flipped in and out of his face. Not entirely sure where he was heading, Arthur decided to follow one of the narrow trails that headed out into that forest.

He was still looking for his servant but the freedom of just being able to go where he wanted was beginning to excite him. It was a sort of sensation that he hadn't felt since he was a boy and Arthur loved it.

He was reveling in being himself that he nearly missed the man that was sitting amongst the trees. Nearly.

Arthur pulled hard on the reins and forced his horse to an abrupt halt and turned back, narrowing his eyes. The leather jacket, blue shirt and black hair was easily recognizable, not forgetting those ridiculous ears.

Opening his mouth to shout out to the boy that was obviously his servant, the half formed words died in the back of this throat as his brain caught up to mouth. He clamped his teeth together as a young girl appeared from the trees.

She was dressed head to toe in a deep purple dress that, even if it was slightly worn, made the girl look extremely pretty. Her thick black hair was braided and tied off with some ribbon of the same colour as the dress she was wearing.

Merlin's face lit up as he saw her, and he scrambled up on to his feet. It was only then that Arthur could see the basket that was resting against a rock. Arthur grinned. From where he stood, on the top of a small hill, Arthur could see everything that happened.

And things did happen.

Merlin had grabbed the girl around that waist and pulled her in for a gentle but passionate kiss. Arthur's eyebrows were steadily rising as he tried to figure out who his girl was. She wasn't one of the, surprising, number of girls that would flutter their eyelashes at Merlin when the servant was in Camelot. Whoever it was, she and Merlin had obviously known each other for some time if their ongoing kiss was anything to go by.

The two lovebirds separated but their foreheads remained touching, lips not connected but breathing each other's air.

Arthur couldn't help the whistle that he let loose and yet didn't regret it either. Both of them turned to face him at the exact time and the look of surprise on Merlin's face wasn't something that Arthur was going to forget soon.

He let loose a laugh and turned his horse around, leaving his servant and his girl alone in the forest.

* * *

**Please leave a review and tell me what you thought. **

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	26. Cloak

**Sorry for the late update, but a friend had come over from Australia and I haven't had time to check Fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**Cloak**_

Pulling out the handmade leather bag from underneath her shawl, Freya paid the trader and picked up the fabric that she'd just bought. It cost much more than her salary allowed, but she felt that she could spend a little bit more and get the fabric she wanted.

It was a dark blue colour, but if one looked at it closely enough, the golden threads woven into the fabric became visible and the cloth resembled the night sky and the stars that shone in it.

Freya had had her eyes on the cloth for over a week now. Every day after attending to her duties as the Queen's maid in waiting, she would walk down to the market and admire the wares that were on sale.

Running her fingers over the fabric in her arms, Freya smiled, pleased with her purchase. She had about six weeks until Yuletide, which was more than enough time for her to finish her present for Merlin.

The plans had been in a dusty book, tucked away in a corner of Gaius's study. Freya had stumbled across it when she had been helping the old physician clean up and had been surprised to find that the old man would have a volume on ancient cloaks.

Every page was covered in drawings, plans and descriptions. Freya had been intrigued enough to borrow the novel and had looked through every night before going to bed. Many of the cloaks were identical, except for the symbols sewn in to the fabric, many of which Freya recognized as druid symbols.

Realizing that this would make a good gift for her love, Freya had decided on the cloak she would make and the symbols that she would add. It took up much off her, already little, free time.

Freya set the fabric down on the small table in her room and got out the plans and the other cloth that would act as the lining for the cloak. Using a stick of charcoal, Freya began to lightly sketch out the measurements, rubbing the faint black line away if she made an error.

When she was finished, Freya carefully wrapped the cloth back up and tucked it under her bed for safe keeping. She would continue to work on it tomorrow.

* * *

For the next few weeks, Freya made decent progress on the cloak. She had nearly finished sewing the seams together and what once was fabric, was now looking more and more like an article of clothing with each passing day. But even so, time was slipping by fast and her already meager amount of free time was dwindling with the rapid approach of the festive season. The serving girl still hadn't completely decided on which symbols to use and with only two weeks until Yuletide, time was running out.

All servants were being called upon to organize food, decorations, clothing and other similar things for the feasts and the holidays. Freya found that as well as looking after the Queen, Gaius was also beginning to ask her to go out into the forest more often to look for herbs and plants with medicinal properties. Normally Merlin would be doing this, but the King had been keeping him busy all day.

The boy would stagger to her room and kiss her goodnight before staggering back to Gaius's chambers and collapse on to bed. Freya could easily see the growing circles underneath his eyes, but the servant didn't complain and went about his duties cheerfully.

* * *

Freya spent the night before the feast adding last minute changes to the gift. She'd managed to get it finished but the perfectionist that she was, was telling her that there were still a few things that weren't good enough.

Eventually she fell asleep clutching at the fabric.

* * *

Freya was nearly dead on her feet during the feast. She'd managed to keep her eyes open and seem reasonably alert for most of the day, but now the stress of finishing Merlin's gift on time and the preparations for the feast was beginning to catch up to her.

Merlin looked just as tired as she felt as he stood beside her, a pitcher of water in his hands. They stood just behind Arthur and Gwen and watched as the lords, ladies and knights grabbed plates filled with food and slopped wine and water over the tables and floor.

The king and queen made their speeches, after which Freya heard Arthur whisper a quiet thanks out of the corner of his mouth to Merlin. She suddenly realized that all those late nights had been spent writing a decent speech for the king. The girl had known about the speech writing that Merlin did for Arthur, but this was the first time that her love had received some form of thanks from the ruler.

The king caught her eye and gave her a brief smile before beginning a conversation with Sir Leon. Freya had a smile on her face for the rest of the night.

* * *

The feast was finally over and as the other servants began clearing away the dishes, Freya grabbed Merlin by the hand and pulled him away from the others. It was a testament to how tired Merlin was if he allowed her to drag him along through the corridors without a word.

They stopped just outside the door to Freya's room and Freya gestured for the boy to turn around. He did so and Freya gently tied a leftover scrap of her materiel over his eyes. Then she opened the door and led him inside.

Freya gnawed at her lower lip as she pulled Merlin forward into the room and lifted the blindfold from around his head. She'd laid out the finished cloak on her bed before she'd gone to help with the feast and for the millionth time, hoped that it was good enough.

Merlin took a couple steps forward and with gentle hands picked up the cloth. For a few seconds the serving boy did nothing and Freya's fears doubled. Merlin put the cloak back down and turned around, pulling her in her a kiss.

"I hope that you like it…"

"It's the second most beautiful thing ever." He replied and before Freya could ask him what the first was, Merlin continued.

"After you."

* * *

**Please leave a review...**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	27. Peanut

**Just a shout out to Tuesday reader for the lovely review. Thank you so much and I'm glad that you enjoy my stories. :) Also thanks to Laughy-Taffy the Grape for reviewing almost every chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Peanut_**

Merlin lay back on the grass next to his dear Freya and sighed before pulling his leather jacket as close as he could to retain what little warmth there was. Arthur, Leon, and Gwaine were off getting water and more firewood, whilst Percival and Elyan were busy unpacking cloaks and food supplies. Gwen had insisted that she cook, giving Merlin a well-earned break from one of his many duties.

Freya maneuvered herself until she was sitting behind the servant and began to work her hands and fingers into his shoulders, neck and back. Merlin grunted in appreciation as she worked the knots out, leaving him feeling limp and relaxed.

"Enjoying yourself, eh Merlin?"

"Shu' up…" Gwaine laughed heartily, dumping his arm load of logs next to the small fire that Gwen and Elyan had made from small twigs and leaves laying around. Behind him, Arthur and Leon were carrying filled flasks of water a bag overflowing with plants. Arthur handed the bag over to Gwen with a quick peck on the cheek.

"We found some nuts that none of us had ever seen before. Maybe you can use them in tonight's cooking." Gwen looked between Arthur and the bag in his hand before replying.

"Are you sure that they're not poisonous?"

"Positive. Gwaine ate about two dozen."

"Very well, I'll just use them as a side dish."

* * *

Gwen finished making a stew-like dish just as the sun disappeared below the horizon and night truly began to set in. Everyone pushed their plates forward to be filled with the stew, but just to irritate him, Gwen made sure to serve the king last.

The mock glare she got made her giggle.

Their meal consisted of the stew, some edible plants that the knights had found and those nuts that Gwen had never seen before but tasted delicious. The girl wasn't sure where they came from because she'd never seen them before. Conversation died down as everyone settled in to eat, spoons clanking against the bottom of the dishes as they dug in.

After dinner, Merlin volunteered himself to go wash up and Gwen took the opportunity to relax and join in with the others. There were some embarrassing stories told and reenactments of various situations that the knights had found themselves in, many of which had Merlin as the butt of the joke, but the servant took it with a smile.

Not long after a scene about a donkey, barrel of ale and falling chandelier, Arthur got up and went to find the bag of nuts that Gwen had hidden away in one of the saddlebags. Not long afterwards there was a surprised exclamation from the packs and Arthur strode back, bag held upside down.

"Who's eaten them all?"

Gwen swore that she saw Merlin smirk at the king's back, but couldn't bring herself to say anything.

* * *

**I think that this is CRAP. I wrote most of this when I was extremely jetlagged and actually fell asleep behind my laptop. I think its crap and I wish that I could have done this little ficlet justice but I just can't bring myself to make it better. I had plans to maybe have Merlin choke or have an allergic reaction or something but in the end that didn't happen.**

**Please leave a review, they really make my day.**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	28. Repay

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Repay_**

Merlin huddled against the rocks inside their hide out, present from the Fischer King clutched to his chest. He'd long given up trying to find the secret behind it. What he needed now was sleep.

Running on only short naps that he was lucky enough to grab in between watches and other duties, the lack of sleep was finally catching up to him. There was a bit of a commotion outside, but Merlin's slightly sleep deprived mind ignored it and slipped deeper into unconsciousness.

He didn't truly dream, but in his sleep there were snippets of past experiences, most of them from the past few days. The Fischer King was also present, giving him the vial of water. The weight of it in his hand matching the figurative weight on his shoulders.

Then he woke up.

* * *

Merlin held his breath as the water began to pool in a dip in the rock. Nearly every fiber of his being was telling him to do something, to scoop up the water and try and save it, but there was little part in the back of the servant's mind that was saying to let things happen without interference. The water was shining, as if rays of sunlight were bouncing off it. But there was no light in the cave strong enough to make the water seem as if pure silver was woven through it.

The pool of water was growing deeper as more water found its way there, and suddenly a girl appeared.

Merlin couldn't move, couldn't think. I barely dared to breathe as he looked down at the image of his beloved Freya. At least he thought it was. In all his experiences with magic, seeing deceased loved ones was never a good thing.

"Freya…" He managed to say, his voice barely audible.

"I've missed you."

"No, you're…" Merlin managed to gasp out. A drop of water landed on his hand and the servant rubbed it away angrily before wiping his cheeks, doing a bad job of drying them.

"Merlin, we don't have long."

"Is it really you?"

"I swore that one day I would repay you, now is the moment." There was a brief pause whilst Merlin tried to understand. Normally it would have taken him half the time, but his mind was addled by emotions and old grief that he'd never dealt with before.

"I don't understand…"

"There is but one weapon that can slay something which is already dead."

"A blade forged in the dragon's breath."

"That weapon lies at the bottom of the lake of Avalon. Where you hid it."

"But Morgana's army are not dead, they're very much alive."

"Anyone who toys with the cup pays a terrible price. The moment they entered their pact with Morgause they became the living dead. You must come to the lake." Freya voice was urgent and sincere.

"And you will give me the sword."

"In your hands it has the power to save Albion."

"Thank you."

"No, it's given me the chance to see you again." Freya smiled at Merlin and the warlock felt the corners of his mouth lift up despite the circumstances. Behind him, Gwaine groaned and sat back down hard on the cold stone floor of the cave.

"Aaaaahhh that's better." Merlin turned to look at him. "You alright? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I'm fine. Really." There was a smile and a huff of laughter before Merlin turned back to the small pool of water.

"Freya…"

* * *

**Please leave a review. They really make my day!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	29. Sensitive

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**Sensitive**_

When their lips touched for the first time, Freya shivered, partly from the cold but mostly from the sensation of Merlin's lips against hers. She'd never kissed anyone before; no one had ever thought that she was special enough. She was aware of every movement that both of them were making and every point of contact between the two of them felt extra sensitive.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her and Freya gave him a gentle smile as the tears that were running down her cheeks were salty as they slipped through the cracks between her lips.

She was happy.

* * *

**Please leave a review! I love every one of them!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	30. Entertain

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**Entertain**_

Merlin bowed to the knights and sat back down next to a large oak tree. His juggling act had been well received and Arthur had once told him that he should have become a jester instead of a servant.

Everyone was laughing at a joke that Gwaine had just told and even Percival cracked a smile. Merlin let out a huff of laughter but it quickly changed into a shiver. The temperature was dropping and the servant pulled his leather jacket a little tighter around his skinny body.

A movement caught his eye and he whipped his head round to see what it was. They were currently on a patrol and one couldn't be too careful.

Merlin's eyes narrowed as he glanced around the trees, trying to see what it was that had made him jump. He swore that it had been a person. At least, an image of a person.

The boy stood up, grabbing the dagger that always lay within arm's reach.

"What is it Merlin?" A hand patted him on the shoulder and Merlin turned to face the king. The knights had all half risen, hands straying towards their swords at their hips. Giving a minute shake of his head in the direction where he seen a whisper of something, Merlin took a step forward. When nothing happened he took another, and another.

Suddenly something rushed past him and Merlin jumped away, following its path with his dagger. Arthur drew his sword and the knights did too, following their leader's example. Merlin stared deep in to the bush, willing the creature to come out and show itself.

Mist began to swirl around on the other side of the camp, taking the form of person. Merlin could hear Arthur whisper "sorcery" under his breath at the same time as the king took a step forward. The servant grabbed his master's arm to hold Arthur back.

The king whirled around, a glint of anger in his eyes that was now directed at Merlin, but the boy stood firm.

"Just watch."

The person made of mist carefully picked its way across the camp to where Merlin had been sitting and knelt down beside his pack. It rummaged around a bit before grabbing a square piece of cloth that everyone recognized as one of Merlin's neckerchiefs.

Then, as suddenly as it had appeared the mist vanished, taking the neckerchief with it. Everyone was looking at Merlin, obviously wondering what had happened, but the servant just shook his head and the knights left it at that.

* * *

Early the next morning, Merlin was packing up his stuff when he found it. A small rose petal nestled in amongst his neckerchiefs, where there was nothing before.

* * *

**I live for reviews guys and I appreciate everyone of them. I'm sorry that I don't get back to you individually but I love all of you!**

**WritingReadingLaughing **


	31. Newcomer

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

**_Newcomer_**

Freya would always remember the day when another person came to join her in the lake that she resided in.

She had sensed two people by the shore. One was her beloved Merlin and the other was a man that reeked of evil magic and a kind heart.

Freya heard Merlin say something before burning shadows passed over her. The image of a fiery boat reminded Freya so much of her own burial that she nearly forgot about the man who's spirit now resided in her lake.

"What do they call you?" She asked.

"Lancelot. Once a knight of Camelot."

* * *

**Not my best work but I hope you all enjoy it. I'll get around to posting longer chapters soon. In the meantime, please leave a review. I wish that all of you could see my face when I open my e-mail and see those lovely reviews!**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


	32. Guide

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

* * *

_**Guide**_

Merlin woke with a start and sat straight up in his bed, bashing his head against that of the knight above him. He fell back on to his pillow, a hand already at his forehead. Merlin tried to rub away the pain.

"Shit Merlin!"

The servant opened his eyes and sat up again, this time more carefully. Gwaine was standing to his right and the door between Merlin's room and Gaius's chambers was open. Sunlight was streaming in from the far window and from what Merlin could see; it must have been just past mid-morning.

"What do you want?" He groaned. There had to be a good reason for Gwaine waking him up on his first day off in three weeks.

"Arthur has called for a last minute patrol." Merlin groaned and covered his eyes with his left arm. "Sorry mate. Can't change his royal princesses' mind…"

And with that, the knight left, seeming far too cheerful to be going out on patrol.

Merlin pulled off the shirt he was wearing and quickly changed into one of his spares. The edges were beginning to wear down and the stitching was unraveling in places. Another boring job for him to do.

* * *

The patrol that they were doing wasn't a regular one as it mainly went through forest and clearings and it wasn't frequented by peasants or bandits. The path was badly overgrown and Merlin was the victim of more than one branch to the face. He didn't know what had possessed Arthur to decide on a last minute patrol somewhere few people went. Merlin wasn't even sure that Arthur knew the route.

Merlin's suspicions were confirmed not ten minutes later when Arthur stopped abruptly at a fork in the road. Both paths were equally overgrown with plants and tree branches and there were no signs of any animal tracks or those of any humans.

"Halt!" The rest of the knights who had just been coming up from behind stopped once they heard the command.

"Anybody know which way either of these paths leads?" The king asked. Everyone shook their heads as Merlin let out a very disrespectful yawn. Arthur glared at him and Merlin just smiled back. The smile faded however as for the first time since the patrol had entered the forest, Merlin looked around properly.

Before, he'd been looking at the back of his mare's head and at the ground immediately in front her feet. He hadn't looked around and taken in his surroundings and now he was surprised that he hadn't realized where they were.

Arthur must have noticed the way Merlin's expression had changed and how his eyes had glazed over slightly as he'd looked up, and suddenly there was a hand waving in front of the servants face.

"Merlin! Pay attention! Do you know which path we should take?" The question snapped Merlin out of his reverie and he shook his head.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah. I know where the trails go."

"Great! Lead the way Merlin. Try not to lead us on a wild goose chase." Merlin nodded absentmindedly and started to lead his horse towards the right hand path instinctively but stopped when his brain caught up with him.

The path he wanted to go on led to the one place he didn't want anyone else to find. The one place where he could go and escape the chaos that was his life as Arthur's servant. He didn't want to share his special place with anyone except his dear Freya.

Merlin quickly brought the reins over and maneuvered his mare around to face the other path. It was even more overgrown than the other path but Merlin kept going to caring that his trousers and shirt were getting torn a bit from the sharp branches. The path was muddy and the ground unstable. The previous night's heavy rainfall had turned much of soil into dangerous territory for horses.

The knights were grunting behind him, having to watch out for both overhanging branches and helping their mount to navigate the overturned rocks. Gwaine had even drawn his sword to hack away some of the branches as if they were limbs.

Merlin did know where he was going, he'd been down this path many times, and could walk up it blindfolded without putting a foot out of line. But his horse didn't feel comfortable and so there was little he could do. Even with his magic, he'd never attempted to calm an animal without a spoken phrase and Arthur was too close to risk it.

Then the horse calmed itself and Merlin must have been the only one to notice the faint gold colour to the horse's hair before it faded to the normal brown fur. The servant's suspicions were immediately aroused.

Suddenly something touched his leg and Merlin whipped around to see what it was. A glowing hand was resting on his calf and it belonged to a glowing girl.

"They can't see me. Don't worry." The voice was painfully familiar and Merlin had to bite his lip in order to stop the strangled sound that was threatening to escape him. The knights were preoccupied with helping Elyan up from where he'd slipped from his saddle, but Merlin didn't want to do anything that might hold their attention.

"I'll keep the horses calm until you reach firm ground." Her image flickered once, then there was a pause and she shimmered twice more. A smile graced her lips and she tried to say something, but all Merlin could catch before Freya disappeared altogether was the word "love".

His own lips tugged upwards despite himself, glad that Freya still cared for him as he did for her.

"Merlin! Get a move on!" The servant pressed his heels firmly into his mare's flanks, urging her forward and up the hill. He didn't dare look back in case he saw the girl he'd rescued all those years ago. He didn't want to leave now that he was here.

Life was so unfair.

* * *

**Just a heads up to any of you that made it this far. I'm going away next Sunday for a week and I won't have internet access during that time. To post next week's chapter, I'll update just before I leave. Sorry for the inconvenience.**

**WritingReadingLaughing **


	33. Dodge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin**

**AN: I'm updating this story a couple days early because I will have no internet access for a week. Updating will resume regularly on the 20th of August. Thanks for the patience.**

* * *

**_Dodge_**

Merlin worked tirelessly. Making makeshift bandages from his ripped clothing and creating magical poultices from the herbs and plants nearby. He'd never been good at healing magic, and now he was cursing himself for not thinking it important enough to spend time learning.

The boy had managed to stop the majority of the blood flow from Freya's wound, but she was still very weak. With every passing minute, Merlin's concern grew.

She should have died. She should be dead. But instead Freya's chest was rising and falling with each shallow breath that she took. Merlin had forced her to sleep and magically shut down any bodily function that would have weakened her, such as digesting food and water. For now she was living off of Merlin.

The warlock had forged a connection between them. Any food which he ate would remain in his body but the nutrients would be transferred to Freya's body, keeping her alive. It was a tedious process to keep up as Merlin felt his own body weakening from the large amount of magic he was using.

Since that fateful night, three nights had passed. Merlin was certain that there would have been patrols out looking for him, given that he was both the crown prince's manservant and Gaius's helper, but they would be ordered to stop after a while. The kingdom didn't have enough wealth to spend lavishly on search parties for a servant.

Merlin would have wanted to take Freya to Gaius but she was too unstable to transport and Merlin was certain that it would do more harm to her body during the move, even if she would be receiving proper treatment when they would arrive. He would have to do everything himself.

The trees formed adequate protection from both man and nature, and Merlin groaned as he finally allowed himself a rest. There was nothing he could do except wait and hope for the best.

* * *

The next morning, Merlin was rewarded by a twitching of fingers. He'd been redressing the wound with fresh bandages when he'd seen the slight movement. A glimmer of hope flared up in his chest and Merlin began to work again, finally feeling as if his hard work was paying off.

* * *

When the serving boy unwrapped the bandages later the same day, he was shocked to discover that the skin had been sealed together, leaving nothing but a scar and a bit of drying blood. Merlin checked Freya and decided to sever the connection that had been keeping the girl alive for the past four days.

It was hard. Several times during the spell, Merlin had to stop from the sheer amount of magic and energy it was taking from him to make it work. Creating the link between them hadn't been difficult, but Merlin had done it when he was healthy and rested. Now, the warlock had drained much of his magic reserves and was suffering from both lack of sleep and food.

A thin golden thread flowed out from his middle finger and wrapped around the sleeping girl beside him until it covered her from head to toe and all Merlin could see was a person formed from gleaming gold thread.

Suddenly it vanished, leaving everything as it had been before. Merlin pressed two fingers to Freya's neck as Gaius had taught him and tried to feel for a pulse. When he finally found it, it was weak but the beat was steady. Merlin let out the breath that he hadn't realized he was holding and sat back against an old oak tree, where he kept a watchful eye on the druid girl.

* * *

Merlin had been on the border between consciousness and unconsciousness when Freya woke up properly for the first time. The warlock had seen her move her fingers and toes, and her eyelids had flickered a few times, but this time she had seemed slightly aware of herself. She hadn't been able to stay awake for more than a few seconds but Merlin saw the glint of relief in her eyes before she closed them.

All the trouble had been worth it, to see the trust in Freya's eyes when she looked at him. The exhaustion that he'd felt vanished almost completely, and Merlin began to make the ground on which Freya was lying more comfortable. A couple stones and a layer of moss became a pillow, his own leather jacket became a makeshift blanket and Merlin laid out some grass to minimize the amount of time Freya spent lying on the cold ground.

* * *

A week later, Freya was able to sit up without assistance. Merlin had spent most of his time telling the girl stories until she fell asleep, trying to keep her mind off of her near death experience. The rest of the time Merlin had been out finding food, which was a lot easier when he had magic on his side. He was a terrible cook, but most of the plants that he found were edible when raw, so he didn't have to cook often.

Freya was regaining her strength bit by bit, and could stand with help. Merlin wished that he could use magic to speed up the recovery, but he didn't know any spells that might work without there being a risk of making her condition worse. Freya would just shake her head at him every time Merlin brought up the subject, always saying that he'd done more than enough already.

Merlin didn't know what would happen to Freya once she'd fully recovered. Her Bastet curse hadn't taken effect since Arthur stabbed her and Merlin could find no explanation as to why it had stopped. There was no reason for the curse to stop just because Freya had nearly died. Merlin hoped that the change would be permanent, that this girl wouldn't have to go through the pain of transforming into a blood thirsty feline. But Merlin realized that that probably wouldn't happen. Or could it…

Maybe Merlin could take her back to Camelot, if she so wished and the curse remained broken. Freya in Bastet form had seemed to recognize him on that fateful night, and if she did turn one night, he would be able to control her. It seemed a plausible idea and one that Merlin thought could work.

For now though, Merlin let his head slowly slip down to rest against his shoulders as his eyes closed in slumber.

* * *

**Please leave a review. I love them so much and I haven't been getting very many reviews recently. :( Please let me know what you thought about my writing.**

**WritingReadingLaughing**


End file.
